Bleeding In the Dark
by SD17
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a Poltergeist. Sam gets hurt. There is an earthquake and things go from bad to worse. Angsty protective Dean and hurt Sammy.
1. Shattered Glass

I do not own Supernatural or the Boys unless my dreams count…

This story is set sometime in season three. I don't think it really matters where though.

**Shattered Glass**

"Sammy please hang on, please…" Dean pleaded to his unconscious brother laying in his arms. "Help, will be here soon." Dean shook Sam gently trying to get him to respond. Sam eyes remained closed. He remained silent. "No, no, no, not again." Dean whispered pulling Sam to his chest. "Sam! Sam, I can't watch you die again. I-I can't. Hang on Sam please." Dean checked Sam for a pulse again. It was faint, weak but it was still there. "Hang on Sammy, please."

**Earlier…**

The brothers had caught wind of a poltergeist in a small town in Wisconsin. The spirit was haunting a nice two story house, terrorising a family with two small children that had moved in a little over three months ago. The whole family was petrified. After a few misunderstandings and a lot of persuasion the family had agreed to let Dean and Sam try to rid their new home of the angry violent spirit and gone to stay at a motel.

It was about four O'clock in the afternoon by the time the family finally left and Dean and Sam could get to work.

"Ok, watch yourself, you know how angry these bitches can be." Dean said as they entered the home, thinking back to how violent and angry the one had been back in Kansas in their old house a few years ago.

Sam rolled his eyes "I know Dean."

The brothers separated Sam heading upstairs and Dean started towards the kitchen. Dean had decided to take the kitchen this time like he had back then, it was one of the most dangerous rooms with all the sharp knifes that could be hurled at you. Dean's mind kept wondering back to Kansas and Missouri and his old house. Which led to thoughts of his mother and how she had destroyed herself to save them form the poltergeist. Dean hated thinking about that stuff and forced himself to stop, he had to move fast once the spirit knew what he was doing things were going to get ugly. Dean stoped when he got to the kitchen door holding the magic bags they had made earlier in his right hand. _These better work better then they did back in Kansas_ Dean thought as he stuck them into his pocket. Dean turned from the kitchen doorway and went into the living room instead, twirling the small axe in his hand around, he decided to save the most deadly room for last. They needed to put the bags in the North, East, South and West walls of the house. The living room was large, almost the entire bottom story of the house. He could cover the North, South and West walls just from this room. The East wall was the kitchen. Dean could heard Sam start to bash a hole through the dry wall upstairs. Dean set to work himself. He used the small axe to create a hole in each wall. _So far so good_. _Maybe it's asleep, maybe something will be easy for once _Dean thought to himself. Dean shook his head. _Sure Dean when has that ever happened._

Dean could still hear the faint sound of Sam hammering in the distance. It sounded like his brother was doing fine too. Dean walked into the kitchen and headed for the East wall. He made a hole above the sink counter. He set his axe down, before he had a chance to put the bag into the wall Dean felt something whiz by, uncomfortably close to his head. Landing millimetres away. It was a large knife that was now sticking out of the cupboard door. There was a rattle, Dean spun around just in time to see the contents of the whole cutlery draw fly towards him. Dean dropped to the ground as forks and knifes hit the cupboard with enough force to become stuck.

"Bring it Bitch." Dean said as he reached up and pushed his last bag into the hole. Dean waited hoping Sam was finished with his bags. But there was no flash of light. Instead a fry pan flew across the room narrowly missing Dean's head. Dean slid across the ground on his stomach "Come on Sammy, hurry." Dean said as he pulled himself into the pantry, shutting the door just as the massive kitchen table slammed into the wall and broke into pieces where he had been minutes before. Dean held onto the door pulling back onto the handle as hard as he could. The door shook violently with the poltergeist's rage. Food fell from the shelfs and splattered onto the ground around Dean. Dean screwed his face into a scowl, straining with the effort of keeping the door closed. Dean was concentrating on keeping the door closed until Sam was finished, not worrying about the things falling of the shelfs around him. He didn't see the large heavy glass baking dish moving closer and closer towards the edge of the top shelf. The relentless shaking caused it to finally fall over the edge, the dish hit Dean on the top of his head just above his right temple. Dean slumped into the door and then slid down to the floor unconscious.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam had one more bag to go. The North wall. He knew he should be working faster but everything seemed calm and he kept getting caught up looking at the family photos that ran down the hallway. He kept stopping to fiddle with the children's toys in their bedroom. They had so much more then he and Dean ever did. Sam kept getting caught up looking at the things that represented a happy family, a family full of good memories. Full of normal memories. _I don't want that type of normal life anymore_ Sam told himself _I belong with Dean, Dean needs me and I have to save him. _Sam wanted to be a hunter now and more then anything wanted to save Dean from his crossroad deal but every now and then his mind would wonder to thoughts of a 'normal' life.

Sam had been busy in the back rooms of the top floor, looking at the photos and toys and putting the bags in the East, South and West Walls. He'd been listening for trouble, but had only heard a little banging and assumed in was Dean making his holes Sam hadn't been to concerned. Now coming back heading towards the master bedroom Sam could hear a lot more noise crashing and rattling. _Dean_ Sam hurried to the North wall in the master bedroom, the front of the house. He began to make the hole. The noise down stairs stopped. Sam paused for a second and then continued with the hole. Why_ didn't I work faster_ Sam berated himself _what if Dean's hurt_. Finally Sam had made a hole big enough to fit the bag. Before Sam could push the bag through the hole, a draw went sailing across the room nailing Sam in the back. Sam felt the sharp pain as the corner made contact. The force knocked Sam to the floor onto his hands and knees. Sam groaned and turned just in time to see three more draws being hurled in his direction. Sam ducked and rolled out of the way just as they hit the wall splintering everywhere. Sam reached for last the bag that he'd dropped during the attack. Sam attention was on getting the bag into the hole, he didn't notice the large glass cabinet that held all sort of knickknacks and breakables sway. It toppled over onto Sam's back pining him to the floor. The sound of the glass doors shattering and the breakables smashing filled the room. Sam felt a sharp pain slice through his left side. _Have to finish._ Sam reached, the pain from his side ripped through him. Using the tips of his fingers Sam pushed the last bag through the hole. A blinding white light filled the house and then it was silent. Sam stayed perfectly still waiting. When he was sure it was safe he slowly pulled himself out from under the shattered glass, the pain sliced deeper. When Sam was free form the cabinet he looked at his left side. His dark blue shirt was soaked with blood, a shard of glass protruding from his side. " Great." Sam said out loud.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Slowly Dean regained consciousness. Everything seemed slightly fuzzy. _Where am I_. Slowly it came back to him, Dean remembered why he was laying in a pantry surrounded by spilt food. Dean looked at the shattered glass baking dish on the ground next to him. "Stupid piece of crap!" He said kicking it away. Dean's head hurt bad. "Son of a…" Dean muttered as he pulled himself up on the door handle._ Sam_ Dean thought as he eased the door open slowly checking before leaving the protection of the small room. Everything seemed quiet, calm. _Sam must have finished the job_. Dean wondered into the hallway still slightly dazed. Sam was making his way slowly down the stairs. When Sam got to the bottom Dean noticed that his brother looked really pale. Dean opened his mouth to ask Sam if he was Ok. Before Dean could get the words out the whole house began to shake. "Is it back!" Dean shouted above the rumble. Sam shrugged slightly. The jolting was making his side hurt worse. The walls bowed in and out, the floor quaked. Pictures fell from the walls and crashed to the ground. The mammoth sized book shelf that covered most of the hallway wall began to sway. The house continued to vibrate roughly. The shelf tipped heading straight for Sam. Sam stood stunned. He didn't make a move. Without thinking Dean dove, knocking his brother clear, but at the same time pushing them both through the open basement door. They tumbled roughly down the staircase. Both boys landed heavily at the bottom and remained still. The ground was still shaking.

Finally the shaking stopped. Dean and Sam stayed still. Dean felt stunned from the fall, from bumping his head again. It was dark in the basement only a trickle of light being let in from two small windows. Dean wasn't looing so he didn't see the grimace of pain that crossed Sam's face before he got it under control. The force of being knocked over and the tumble down the stairs had pushed the glass further into Sam.

"What the hell?" Dean said from his position on the cement floor.

" Earthquake." Sam offered softly.

"Oh Crap!" Dean said sitting up.

Sam slowly, very slowly moved himself into sitting position stifling a groan as he followed Deans gaze up the stairway. "Crap."

The basement doorway wasn't there anymore it was completely blocked. _Great_ panic started to flicker in Sam's chest. His wound was pretty bad and from the looks of it they were stuck. Sam pulled his jacket over covering his side grateful for the lack of light. He didn't want Dean to know he was hurt until they had a way out, Sam didn't want him to worry. Dean stood and made his way up the stairs. He tried to move some of the rubble but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it." He yelled. Dean started back down the stairs.

The house began to shake again. Dean lost his balance and fell down the last couple of steps and landed in a heap at the bottom. "For freaking crying out loud." Dean said as he stood again "What now."

"After shock?" Sam said softly.

Dean looked at Sam more closely hearing the faintness of Sam's voice, noting that he hadn't made a move to get up and remembering how pale he looked earlier. Sam concentrated really hard on looking normal under Deans gaze.

" You hurt, why haven't you moved?" Dean asked concerned.

"No," Sam said forcing himself to his feet using all his strength to keep his face expressionless, "You just pushed me down the stairs Dean. I needed a minute." Sam replied a hint of anger in his voice. He wasn't mad at Dean but he was trying to deflect Deans concern. Sam wasn't sure what to do. If Dean knew how bad he was hurt he'd worry and feel guilty and there was nothing he could really do. They didn't have their first aid kit or anything. _No it' s better to wait, not to tell Dean until there was something he could actually do._

"Sorry, just trying to save your life." Dean replied annoyance in his voice. He couldn't understand why Sam seemed annoyed at him, sure falling down the stairs was no picnic but he'd been through worse, it was better then being squished by a giant book case.

Sam walked stiffly over to an old wooden table and chair set and sat down. He turned so his left side was hidden form view. Sam slowly pressed his right hand under his jacket and over the wound letting the glass stick through his fingers, trying to control the ooze of blood. It hurt like hell but it was better then bleeding out. Dean noticed how stiffly Sam had moved and felt a twinge of guilt twist his heart _Maybe I did hurt him_. Dean was about to ask his brother about it again when he caught sight of Sam's pouty don't talk to me right now face and decided it was best to leave it for now. So instead he pulled out his phone and dialled Bobby's number.

Dean couldn't get reception no matter where he stood in the basement. Sam watched from his spot at the table as Dean paced back and forth, up and down the dark room. Dean stood on an old chest that was under one of the small windows he pushed until the window opened. There was no way he would fit through the window _a kid wouldn't even fit through there_ He thought. Dean stuck his arm out holding his phone but it wouldn't connect. Dean jumped down irritated. Sam was sitting quietly at the table.

"Try your phone." Dean asked.

Sam reached into his pocket with his left hand intent on keeping his features neutral. Sam pulled it out and looked at the phone in his left hand "It's broken." He pushed the on button but the phone wouldn't work.

Dean came over to see for himself, taking the phone from Sam, he swore silently to himself seeing the cracked screen he tried pushing the buttons anyway but the phone was dead. Dean slammed the phone down on the table frustrated. Then he spun on his heel and went back to the open window. Dean peered out, from what Dean could see he thought the window faced the backyard and no one was around. Dean yelled out anyway "Hey, any one out there were trapped!" Dean got no answer. Dean tried again but all he could here was the wind blowing through the trees. Dean went over to the other window which faced the side of the house. He stood on an old desk and yelled out but still got no response. Sam was glad Dean was distracted trying to get out because he was starting to feel quit dizzy and faint. He was losing too much blood. He hoped help would come soon or that Dean would find a way out, Sam knew he couldn't hide this from Dean much longer. Not the way he was feeling. _Dean's gonna be pissed I hid it, I hate making him worry, his got enough to worry about._ Sam thought trying his hardest to resist the urge to rest his head on the wooden table.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Over half an hour had passed since the earthquake, Dean kept yelling out the window and trying his phone to no avail every few minutes, he even tried digging through the rubble that blocked the door again but it wouldn't budge. _Is everyone in the damn town trapped_ he thought angrily. _I knew it wouldn't be easy, there always something. _Dean felt tired and mad and his head was pounding from that stupid baking dish. He was getting a little pissed at Sam too, he was just sitting at he table where he'd planted himself and hadn't moved. Dean sat down on a chair adjacent to Sam at the table. "Thanks for your help dude."

Sam was sitting slightly hunched over, his head propped up on his left hand. Hugging his left side with his right. Sam didn't even look up he just grunted in response as he tried desperately to stay conscious. Dean looked closer at his little brother in the dim light. Dean noticed that he seemed even paler, and how Sam seemed like he was trying too hard to pretend he was ok when he obviously wasn't.

"Sammy, you hurt yourself when we fell, did I hurt you?" Dean asked putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam shook his head slightly "No."

"Does your side hurt?" Dean went on not believing when Sam said no. While silently berating himself in his head when it was obvious Sam had been in pain this whole time. _Damn it Dean Sam is obviously hurt and you've been to busy to even notice._

Sam just shook his head. Feeling weak and sick from blood loss.

Dean dropped to his knees in front of Sam, and gently moved Sam's jacket away from his left side. Sam didn't try to stop him, he didn't have the energy now. Dean pushed the table away to let some light fall on Sam so he could get a better look. Dean drew in air sharply as he took in the shard of glass protruding from his brothers side, how Sam's shirt was made even darker from his blood. How Sam had been trying to stop the bleeding with his hand. Dean felt panic start to build in his chest. "Sam you've been sitting here bleeding this whole time with a piece of glass sticking out of you and you didn't tell me!" Dean practically shouted.

Sam looked at Dean glassy eyed. "I-I didn't want you to worry about me." Sam said barely above a whisper.

"Frigging Hell Sam!" Dean said franticly scanning the room for a way out that he'd somehow missed before or something to help. "You know it's my job to look after my pain in the ass little brother." Dean said as he tried to calculate how long Sam had been bleeding out for and how much longer he could hold out.

"Sorry…" Sam whispered.

Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder gently and took another look at Sam's injury. The glass looked fairly deep. Dean begged silently that it hadn't pierced any of Sam's organs. Dean pulled out his phone and tried gain but nothing, he got up and went to the windows again and yelled louder, as loud as he could. Still no one responded. Sam slumped in the seat, now barely conscious.

"Oh Come on!" Dean yelled spinning around trying to figure out what to do. Then he spotted an old mattress leaning on the far wall. Dean dragged it over near Sam. He opened the old chest that he'd stood on earlier hoping there would be something of use inside. It was filled with old blankets and one old sheet. "Yahtzee." Dean said out loud. Then he laid one of the blankets over the old mattress. Next he ripped the sheet into strips and fashioned the strips into a donut bandage. Standing Dean looked around the room for something that he could used to secure the bandage in place. He caught sight of a roll of duct tape out of the corner of his eyes sitting on the desk under the side window. Dean grabbed that sitting it down on the table. He gently lifted Sam under his arms.

"Sammy, I want you to lay over here ok, I'm gonna take care of ya. It'll be ok." Dean said as he guided Sam over to the mattress.

Sam nodded. He felt faint, Dean sounded far away now. He let Dean manoeuvre him onto the mattress. Sam whimpered in pain as Dean lay him down on the mattress. Dean knelt down beside Sam and gently rolled Sam so he was resting mostly on his right side rather then his back so not to push the glass in further. Dean pushed Sam's jacket aside. _The shirt will have to stay I'll do more harm then good puling it off the glass _Dean thought as he placed the donut banged over the glass as gently as possible, Sam moaned again.

"Sorry Sammy, I need to stop the bleeding you've lost a lot of blood already." Dean said softly. Blinking back the tears that had started to build and were threatening to escape.

Dean did the best he could to use the tape to secure the bandage to Sam's shirt. But the shirt was wet from Sam's blood. Dean knew it would have been better to wrap Sam's torso leaving a gap for the glass, to secure the bandage in place but he didn't have any sheets left and he didn't think Sam had the strength to sit now any way.

When Dean was done attending to Sam's wound, or at least as done as he could be he placed his hand on Sam forehead. Sam felt clammy and he was shaking.

"Cold…" Sam mumbled.

Dean stood and grabbed another blanket from the chest and coved Sam being careful to miss the glass. Sam was slowly losing consciousness.

Dean knelt back down next to Sam "Sam, Sam you gotta stay awake for me man, Sam."

Sam eyes flickered open. Sam couldn't focus. Dean seemed blurry.

Dean smiled reassuringly. "Help will be here soon. That family will be back, they know we're here." Dean said trying to comfort himself with those words as much as he was Sam.

"…eah," Sam said trying to smile "I'll…ok."

Sam was speaking so softly now Dean could hardly hear him.

_Stay awake Sam, be strong Sam, you'll make it _Sam told himself _Dean sold his soul for you, you can't leave him, he needs you here to save him._ Sam could feel himself sinking farther and farther into blackness. He heard Dean but he sounded so far away now.

"Sam, o-open your eyes, c-come on you big jerk." Dean said trying to get through to Sam by using his own oddly affectionate nickname, panicked now that he couldn't get Sam to open his eyes. A few tears escaped Dean's own eyes. He didn't make a move to brush them away. His little brother his sole focus. He checked Sam for a pulse terrified Sam had already left him. He found it and a small amount of relief washed through him.

Sam felt Dean's figures on his neck trying to find his pulse "Bitch…" Sam whispered back just like Dean would have, letting his brother know he could hear him before the blackness finally swallowed him completely.

Dean pulled his brother into his arms "Sammy please hang on, please… Help, will be here soon." Dean shook Sam gently trying to get him to respond. Sam eyes remained closed. He remained silent. "No, no, no, not again." Dean whispered pulling Sam to his chest. "Sam! Sam, I can't watch you die again. I-I can't. Hang on Sam please." Dean checked Sam for a pulse again. It was still faint, weak but it was there. "Hang on Sammy, please."

**Will help come in time? Will Sam be saved?**

**Should I continue? **

**Do you like? **

**Please review and let me know. **


	2. Tormented in the Dark

**A/N **Sorry this chapter isn't quite as long as the first. Stupid real life kept getting in my way. Hope you like.

Also thank you to all that reviewed, alerted or favourited the last chapter. It made me feel all good inside. :)

**

* * *

**

**Tormented in the Dark**

It had been about an hour since the earthquake had trapped them in the dark of the basement. Dean wasn't sure exactly when Sam had been hurt but he figured it had been just before the earthquake happened or rather he hoped. Meaning Sam had been bleeding for about an hour or more. _Shit_ Dean thought. _He won't make it much longer without help_.

"Sammy, come on open your eyes." Dean tried.

But Sam stayed still, his eyes stayed closed. Dean pulled Sam tight to his chest and let out a long breath. Dean laid Sam gently down onto the mattress and he stood. The room swayed a little before Dean caught his balance. Dean felt sick, sick because he was losing Sam _again_, sick because they were trapped, sick because even with the windows open the basement felt airless, sick because the bumps to his head were making him feel woozy and sick because he just didn't know what to do now.

After standing for a minute thinking Dean started up the old staircase again intent on digging them out with his bare hands no matter what it took. He pulled and kicked and shoved at the rubble blocking their escape. He felt pure fury and panic building inside him. "Come on!" Dean yelled. _Stupid God damn earthquake, freaking stupid poltergeist. Can't believe Sam didn't tell me… _Dean thought to himself as he poured his rage into moving the debris. Suddenly a piece of the fallen doorframe came loose. Dean who was crouching on the balls of his feet as he pulled lost his balance and for the third time in an hour tumbled down the stair case. As Dean rolled he bashed his head yet again on the stairs and battered his already sore and bruised body. Dean lay on the cold cement floor feeling dazed and disoriented. "Unfreaking believable." Dean muttered feeling dizzy as he sat. He looked up the staircase. He hadn't made a dint. The piece of wood he'd moved hadn't even made a hole where light could enter. _God has the hole house caved in?_ Dean wondered as he stood up unsteadily. Dean made his way over to Sam's unmoving figure on the mattress. The only indicator of life being the slow, shallow movement of Sam's chest as he breathed in and out. Dean sat down next to Sam, squeezing his eyes shut trying to make the room stop spinning. Dean felt so tired all of a sudden, he was having trouble holding his head up. Dean balled one of the blankets from the chest up and laid down on his left side facing Sam with the blanket under his head as a make shift pillow. Dean struggled to keep his eyes open. He reached out and rested his right hand on his bothers arm, over the blanket that was covering Sam. "Hang on Sammy." Dean muttered, as the darkness came and swallowed him too.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNS

Dean woke with a start. He shot up into sitting position on the cold cement floor. It took a minute for Dean to remember what had happened. Dean looked down at the mattress beside him. Dean's heart skipped a beat. _Sam was gone_. Dean looked about the room, it seemed even darker then before. "Sammy!" Dean yelled. There was no answer. Dean's eyes adjusted to the light. He glanced to one of the small windows. Night had fallen. _How long was I asleep. How could I fall asleep when Sam needed me. How could Sam vanish when there's no way out! _Dean's mind raced . Dean stood and began searching the room. "Sammy!" The basement was pretty empty aside from the desk, the mattress and the old trunk. Dean walked to the trunk and opened it. He raked through the blankets. No Sam. "Sam!" Dean lent against the brick wall trying to work out what had happened. Dean looked up the stair way. The door was still blocked. The only thing Dean could think of was that a demon or something had come in while he was out and stolen his badly injured brother away. Dean tried to calm himself down, but his heart wouldn't stop racing, he was trapped, Sam was bleeding to death and Dean had no idea where he was. Dean strode over to the desk and climbed onto it. He screamed out the window as loud as he could. But no one came. _How can there be no rescue crews, where's the damn family that own this crappy house. They know we're here. _Dean thought.

Dean climbed from the desk and stood facing the brick wall.

"Great job again Dean." A strong familiar voice came from behind.

Dean spun around as quick as lighting. He'd know that voice any where.

"D-Dad." Dean's voice cracked.

John Winchester smiled coldly.

Dean frantically tried to make out something in the dark that he could use for a weapon, sure that this was a demon or some monster masquerading as his father.

"Relax Dean." John said in a hard voice. "It's me…well what I am now I guess, my spirit."

Dean moved backwards into the wall, trying to put as much distance between him and his 'dad' as possible, not believing John's words.

"Where's Sam!" Dean demanded.

John smirked "Gone."

Dean shook his head "What do you mean gone?"

"He's gone Dean, you screwed up yet again. That's why I came to talk to you. About the most important thing I ever asked you to do and how you've screwed it up for the second time." John crossed his arms in front of him.

"I-I…" Dean stuttered not knowing whether this was real or not _What does he mean gone, gone as in missing gone as in de… _Dean shook his head refusing to finish that thought, it hadn't happened he hadn't lost Sam again.

"Yep, now for the second time in less then a year Sam is gone, and you-you already sold your soul Dean so what are you going to do now. Huh?" John's eyes flared angrily. "Take care of your little brother, that's what I asked you to do Dean."

Dean stood stunned. His dad knew, well if this was really his dad he knew that he'd sold his soul, he knew that Dean had failed to protect Sam, had let him die. Dean felt the guilt and shame wash over him in waves. _He knows what a screw up I am._

"Answer me boy! What are you going to do now, huh? Why couldn't you keep Sam safe? Why? And why in hell would you be letting him make friends with a demon! A demon of all things." John shouted. "Don't you remember me telling you to save Sam, don't you remember what would happen if you didn't! A demon is only going to lead him down the path of darkness."

Dean flinched under his fathers hash words.

Dean shook his head "I-I'm sorry…" Tears were starting to form in Dean's eyes. This wasn't his dad. It couldn't be. Sure his dad yelled at him, he was a hard ass but he wasn't this cruel or cold. He was blaming Dean for failing Sam, for not protecting him, for letting him hang around Ruby. His dad knew that he'd tried his hardest and would do anything to protect Sam. _He knew_. _How can he blame me for Ruby. I've tried to stop Sam from trusting her. I tried… _"I tired to stop him…" Dean said even though he blamed himself for all those things any way. _Of course he blames me, it's my fault, it's my fault._

"Didn't do a very good job though did you! You're the oldest Dean I trusted you to take care of both you and Sam. Why couldn't you do it…Why?" John shouted again and then he was gone. His voice echoing throughout the basement.

Dean breathed heavily. Looking around the room. His Dad was gone, disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. Slowly Dean peeled himself from the wall and walked into the centre of the basement. Dean's head was reeling.

From behind came another voice "Dean…"

Dean tuned "No…" he said shaking his head "No…"

* * *

**What's going on?**

**Where is Sam? Is he Ok?**

"**Who has come to torment Dean now?**

* * *

Please review.

Should I keep going.

Let me know.


	3. Blame and Accusations

Thankyou to every one that has been reading my story. Thank you so much to everyone that has been leaving me reviews. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

I just wanted to let everyone know that at the end of the first chapter I had Dean call Sam jerk and Sam call Dean bitch on purpose. It wasn't an accident. I re-worded that bit so it made more sense. Sorry about that.

"_Sam, o-open your eyes, c-come on you big jerk." Dean said trying to get through to Sam by using his own oddly affectionate nickname, panicked now that he couldn't't get Sam to open his eyes. A few tears escaped Dean's own eyes. He didn't't make a move to brush them away. His little brother his sole focus. He checked Sam for a pulse terrified Sam had already left him. He found it and a small amount of relief washed through him._

_Sam felt Dean's figures on his neck trying to find his pulse "Bitch…" Sam whispered back just like Dean would have, letting his brother know he could hear him before the blackness finally swallowed him completely._

* * *

Blame and Accusations

From behind came another voice "Dean…"

Dean tuned "No…" he said shaking his head "No…"

She was beautiful in white, her long blonde hair flowing down her back. Dean shook his head what was going on, _I'm dreaming, I have to be…_

"Dean." She said again moving closer. She lifted her hand to caress Dean's cheek.

Dean stood stiff, tried to move away from her touch. She put her hand down. Anger flashed through her eyes.

"Dean, you lost him, you haven't been doing a very good job at looking after him Dean. Why?"

_Not again._ Dean shook his head, she blamed him too.

"You think after you dragged him away from me that you would have at least taken better care of him. You made him leave me that night. I was all by myself Dean!" Her voice was getting louder as she spoke.

"When that thing came, what he did…" She broke off shaking her head "And my poor Sam he blamed himself, had nightmares every time he shut his eyes. When all along he should have been blaming you, because you came and got him, made him go, because you didn't want to be alone any more!" She yelled in a shrill voice.

"Jessica… I'm so…." Dean didn't get to finish.

"NO! You can't apologies for this, you have to live with the fact that you destroyed your little brothers life, that you're the reason I don't get to live mine and for that matter the reason your dad doesn't get to live his!" Jessica started to circle Dean, arms crossed in front of her.

Dean moved around watching her. Tears had gathered in his eyes. "I know it's my fault OK!" Dean yelled back. He hated that she blamed him for every thing he blamed himself for, that he had let this happen, that it really was all his fault, all the stuff that had happened, his Dad blamed him and so did she.

Jessica shook her head and stopped. She continued speaking seemingly unhearing of Dean's words. "And now you've lost Sam again, as if it's not bad enough that you already let Sam die. Now you've lost him! He's gone." Jessica moved stepping up so she was a few inches away from Dean. She looked into his eyes "And you sold your soul, so even if you do find Sam and he's Ok this time, **If** he's Ok, Your still leaving him here in this awful world all by him self Dean! What kind of bother are you. How selfish is that! What kind of brother are you…!" And then she was gone.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, he was breathing hard _Forget dream this is a freaking nightmare _Dean thought. "Wake up!" He yelled out loud. _But what if it isn't a dream, what if this is real, the things dad and Jessica think, what if Sam's really gone._ Dean sunk down into the chair that Sam had been using earlier and rested his head in his hands.

The figure didn't make a sound, but Dean knew he was there. Dean looked up and sitting at the table across form him was _Sam_. Sam sat quietly he didn't say a word. Dean looked at his brother moving his eyes up and down Sam's form checking for signs of his injury, but Sam seemed fine now. Dean felt relief wash through him _Sam's Ok_ Dean thought. "Sammy, thank God, what happened?" Dean asked. Sam didn't answer, his expression blank. "Sam…" Dean prompted.

Sam shook his head.

"Your Ok aren't you Sammy?" Dean asked.

Quietly Sam said "No, I'm not."

"What…" Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"How could I be alright Dean."

Dean started to feel sick again _Ok if this isn't a dream and Sam has appeared just like Dad and Jess, does that mean, no he can't be…_ _No I'm dreaming I have to be._

"How could you do this to me Dean." Sam continued.

Dean shook his head in confusion "Do wh…"

"Selling your soul Dean. I mean yeah I get to live but I've got to do it without you. I've got to live knowing your in hell because of me. Now me dying in Cold Oak that wasn't your fault, it was mine I never should have tuned my back on Jake."

Dean didn't say anything _Sam doesn't blame me… _he thought as he listened to Sam.

"But Dean selling your soul, it was selfish, I'm awful to say that aren't I but it's true, you didn't want to live without me, but Dean I don't want to live without you and the way things are going I might have to, and what's worse is you won't just be dead, you'll be in Hell. I can't believe you did this to me, especially knowing how you felt when dad went for you." Sam started to tear up.

"Sammy, I know I'm sorry, it was my job to protect you though, I…."

Sam put up one hand to silence Dean, "Well whose going to protect me when your gone?"

Dean looked down his eyes blurring with tears. "Sa…" Dean started to say when he looked back up but Sam had vanished as silently as he had appeared.

"I'm sorry." Dean said to the empty room.

* * *

**Is Dean dreaming?**

**Is Sam alive?**

**Were you expecting it to be Jessica at the start?**

* * *

Sorry it was so short I wanted to give you guys something but I didn't have a lot of time.

Please review let me know if you still like it.


	4. While You Were Sleeping

Thankyou to every one that has been reading my story. Thank you so much to everyone that has been leaving me reviews. Feedback is always welcome.

**

* * *

**

**While You Were Sleeping**

Ruby had a bad feeling. It had been niggling at her for a while now. She didn't know why but she was sure Sam was in trouble. Finally Ruby couldn't take it any longer she had to make sure Sam was Ok, she concentrated hard on Sam trying to pin point exactly where he was. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was standing in what was probably once a pretty suburban street. Now it was, well for lack of a better word, a mess. Houses were caved in, trees and power poles were down._ The earthquake on the news_ Ruby thought to herself. There were rescue crews a fair way up the other end of the road, but other then that there was no one in sight. Ruby turned her head to look down the other direction. There was the Impala parked on the side of the road and amazingly it was unharmed. Trees had crashed down either side of it, but some how they had left the car unscathed. Ruby walked to the car and faced the front of the house that the Impala was parked in front of. _Sam's in there _she could feel it.

Although this house seemed the least damaged in the street Ruby couldn't shake the feeling that Sam was hurt. Ruby walked to the front door and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. Not that it mattered she could have gotten inside either way. Ruby shut the door behind her _Yes, Sam's here_ she thought. The front of the house was relatively undamaged but as she moved down the hall she saw a giant book case that had collapsed to the floor and that almost the entire back of the top story had collapsed down. Ruby climbed over the bookcase and stood staring at the wall of rubble. _Sam's in there_. Sometimes being a demon really was useful, Ruby flickered and appeared in the basement. It was dark, not much light was being let into the room. When Ruby's eyes adjusted she made out two still forms on the floor. One laying on an old single bed mattress the other laying on the cement beside the mattress. Ruby moved over to them quickly. _Sam_ Ruby thought. They were both unconscious. Dean had his arm outstretched, his hand resting on Sam's arm. _If I liked the guy I'd almost think that was sweet _Ruby thought as she scanned their bodies trying to work out what was wrong. Her eyes came to a stop on Sam. He was covered by a blanket except for a wound on his side. Ruby knelt down to get a closer look. A shard of glass was protruding form Sam's left side. Blood had soaked his shirt and make shift bandage. Ruby wasn't sure what was wrong with Dean. He didn't have any obvious injuries, on the outside any way. Ruby stood and looked around. She had to get Sam out of here, to get him help, she needed him, he was the only one who could do what she needed him to do. Dean didn't like her sure, she didn't like him, she may have been a demon, but she wasn't going to leave him in here either, he was too important to Sam. "Sam." Ruby checked for a pulse on Sam's neck it was weak, but it was there, she shook his shoulder gently "Sam." He didn't respond. Ruby leant across Sam and checked Dean for a pulse. His was a lot stronger than Sam's. Ruby shook Dean's shoulder as well "Dean." Ruby tried. "Damn it". Ruby said frustrated at his lack of response. _Great_.

Ruby figured out as Dean and Sam must have earlier that there was no way out of the basement, not for a human any way. Ruby walked up the stair way determined. Stopping at the blocked door Ruby raised her hand and concentrated. Slowly the rubble started to move making a space big enough to fit through. Ruby headed back down the stairs to the boys. She was just trying to figure out how she should move Sam so not to cause any more injury when she heard voices coming from upstairs.

"Oh my God!" A woman said.

"Shit." Came a man's voice.

"Mummy our house is wrecked." Said a little boy.

Ruby hadn't decide wether to make her presence known or not when the man pushed his way through the gap she had made and started down the stairs. The man looked confused at Ruby's presence at first but then his eyes fell on Sam and Dean's still bodies.

"Oh God." He said.

"What, what's wrong?" Came the woman's voice as she pushed her way though the gap too. "No stay here." The woman said tuning to look through the gap talking, Ruby assumed to her children.

The man turned, "It's the guys, the brothers, they're hurt."

The woman came down the stairs, "Who are you? Why are you here?" She asked looking at Ruby.

"I came looking for my friends." Ruby said gesturing towards Sam and Dean."

"Did you dig that hole through all that upstairs?" The lady asked.

Ruby shook her head "Look we don't have time to chit chat I need to get them to the hospital, help me get them up the stairs." Ruby said frustrated at all the questions she didn't want to answer.

"I'll call an ambulance." The lady said turning.

"No, the phone lines will be down, and it will take too long, just help me get them out of here and into the car, I'll drive them." Ruby said. She knew she could have gotten them out her self with her demon strength, she didn't need help, but she couldn't very well do it in front of this family and it would be better for Sam's injuries to have both his upper and lower body being supported as he was moved.

The man stepped forward. Looking suspiciously at Ruby. Ruby ignored it and knelt down and fished for the keys in Dean's pocket. Handing them to the woman she said "Go unlock their car, the black one out front."

The woman nodded and hurried up the stairs. Ruby gently pulled the blanket from Sam and then she turned him ever so slightly to get her hands under his shoulders. The man grabbed Sam legs and together they lifted slowly. They made there way slowly up the stairs. It was difficult moving Sam's large frame through the small opening and over the fallen bookcase but they made it. Outside the woman had the Impala unlocked and all of the doors opened. The woman had her two small boys pressed against her sides, they stood huddled together on the footpath. Ruby backed into the back of the car and lowered Sam gently down onto his right side again to prevent more damage to his insides. Ruby closed the back doors and she went back inside to get Dean, the man followed her. It occurred to Ruby as they were manoeuvring Dean through the gap that she didn't even know these people names. _Who cares _she thought _it doesn't mater any way_. They sat Dean up in the passenger side of the car and closed the door. Ruby went back for the duffle bag that she had seen by the door sure that it was Dean's, she checked, _Yep guns,_ _defiantly Dean's_. _If they've left anything else behind that's too bad. _Ruby thought as she dropped the bag onto the floor in the back of the car carefully.

"Thanks." she said to the family glancing at them quickly as she got into the car herself. They stood watching her as she pulled away with confusion and worry on their faces. Ruby didn't have time to care about them. Ruby carefully navigated the car around the fallen tress, power poles and everything else that was scattered about. She couldn't help but smile, _what would Dean think about me, a demon driving his precious baby_. Then Ruby looked in the review mirror and caught a glimpse of Sam. Her smile disappeared. Ruby felt panic start to flicker in her chest, staring at Sam's pale face, he'd lost a lot of blood. She glanced at Dean slumped against the door in the passenger seat. Sometimes Ruby wished she didn't remember what it was like to feel, to care, to worry.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Ruby didn't know where she was going exactly but she managed to find the hospital, and luckily the part of town the hospital was located in hadn't been really affected by the earthquake. When she had arrived she had called for help and a barrage of Doctors and nurses with stretchers came and got both Sam and Dean and whisked them off to different parts of the hospital. Now Ruby sat in the waiting room. She wasn't really sure why she was waiting. But he felt she should. She was concerned about Sam. He'd lost a lot of blood.

A doctor with gray hair came over "Did you bring the two young men in earlier? Ah Sam and Dean?" He asked looking down at the chart in his hand.

Ruby nodded.

"Are you family?"

"No. I-I am a friend."

"Well all I can tell you is that they're both stable. Do you know how to reach their next of kin?"

Ruby started to shake her head and then stopped "Yes. They have an uncle, they're brothers. I'll call him"

The doctor nodded. "Good, oh and good job getting them here when you did." With that the doctor tuned and headed down the corridor.

Ruby pulled out her phone. She didn't have Bobby's number, he wasn't their real uncle but he was close enough. Ruby shoved the phone back into her pocket and she was gone.

Ruby knocked on the door. Bobby opened it, he stiffened at the sight of her. _Why doesn't any body ever trust me. No matter what I do for them. No body ever will. _Ruby thought. Ruby held up her hand "Before you start, I just came to tell you that Dean and Sam were hurt, there was an earthquake, I don't know what happened exactly but Sam's pretty bad. Both of them were unconscious when I found them. I got them to a hospital. I told the doctors you were their Uncle so they'll talk to you."

Ruby could see the worry etched on the older hunters face. "OK." He said. "Where?" "A small town Waverly, Wisconsin." Ruby answered.

Bobby ran his hand over his face trying to process what Ruby had just told him. When he looked back up Ruby was gone.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It felt like the longest drive Bobby had ever taken. Finally he reached the hospital where John's boys were. He went to the desk and identified himself as Dean and Sam's uncle. The receptionist told him to have a seat and wait for the doctor. Bobby had been sitting restlessly in the hard plastic chair for ten minutes before the doctor came out to talk to him.

"Mr Singer?" The doctor asked extending his hand.

Bobby nodded and shook the doctors hand.

"I'm Doctor Hudson, your nephews are stable. Dean is still unconscious from several bumps to his head. Sam had quite a serious wound to his lower left side. He was punctured with a large piece of glass. Fortunately it missed his organs but he did lose a lot of blood. We had to give him a transfusion, but the surgery to remove the glass went well and he is stable, although he too is unconscious."

Bobby nodded the tension that had built up on the drive to the hospital lessening a little. "Can I see them?"

Doctor Hudson nodded. "Yes Sam is on floor five in recovery, Dean is on floor three…"

I want them in the same room." Bobby stated.

"Mr Singer, Sam has just come out of surgery he needs to…"

Bobby cut the doctor off again. "Look, I want them in the same room, they will recover better if they're together and I can be with both of them, I wasn't asking you I'm telling you, put them in the same room." Bobby said calmly but firmly moving so he was inches from the doctors face.

Doctor Hudson looked as if he was about to argue again but he saw the determination on Bobby's face "Ok, but if there are any complications with Sam he will be moved." The doctor stated "I'll have him moved to Dean's room."

"What number is it?" Bobby asked.

"25." The doctor answered and strode away.

Bobby headed for the lift. When the doors opened on floor three he stepped out and followed the room numbers along until he got to room 25. Bobby entered the room. Dean was laying in the hospital bed. Bobby marvelled at how much younger, smaller Dean looked in the hospital bed under the white sheets. Bobby moved to the side of Dean's bed. "Hey Dean, it's Bobby, you gotta wake up." Dean didn't respond. Bobby tried again "They're bringing Sam down here to be with you, he was hurt, but they fixed him, he'll be Ok, I made them put you two in the same room cos I know that's what you'd want. So you gotta wake up cos Sam's coming OK." Still Dean didn't open his eyes. Bobby wasn't sure what to do So he kept talking _They say to talk to people when there unconscious it's meant to help. _Bobby thought. "You had me mighty worried there boy, Ruby she came and told me, from what I can gather she saved you, I don't know maybe she's not that…" Bobby was cut off by the arrival of Sam. The orderlies rolled Sam in and stoped the bed next to Dean. Doctor Hudson checked the machines and Sam's vitals and with a angry look he said "Sam should wake up when the sedatives wear off, but Dean, well we'll just have to wait." And with that he left the room.

Bobby went over to Sam's bed "Hey Sam, how ya doing?" Bobby looked at Sam, he was pale, and he too looked smaller in the hospital bed although Bobby wasn't sure how that was possible. "Dean's here, he won't wake up though, I think you need to wake up and bug him like little brothers do best." Sam didn't respond. With a sigh Bobby sank down into another hard plastic chair in-between the bothers beds, to wait.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam woke up his mind was fuzzy _Why am I outside_ he thought. He sat up slowly _Wasn't I in the basement in that house?_ Sam tuned his head. In front of him was a head stone. _I'm laying on a grave? _Sam thought. He squinted tyring to get his eyes to a focus so he could read the name. Finally he could make out the words Sam's blood ran cold, he was sure his heart actually stopped beating for a second. Dean Winchester the head stone read. "Dean…"

* * *

**Do you like?**

**So yeah Dean was dreaming, but it's not finished yet next chapter we'll be in Sam's head. I wonder who or what's lurking around in there.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Once Upon a Nightmare

Thankyou to every one that has been reading my story. Thank you so much to everyone that has been leaving me reviews. Feedback is always welcome.

**A/N** Sorry if the dreams seem a bit random and seem to jump a bit but most dreams are like that they don't always make perfect sence.

Hope you like.

* * *

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

Bobby had been waiting for about an hour now for the boys to wake up but neither of them had responded to anything he did or said. Bobby scrubbed his palm over his face and stretched his sore muscles.

"Sam." Bobby heard Dean mumbled from his bed.

Bobby moved closer to Dean. He shook his shoulder gently. "Dean, Dean Sam's here wake up so you can see him."

Dean didn't open his eyes or respond to Bobby's touch.

"Ur k en ou Sammy?" Dean mumbled again.

All Bobby made out was Sammy. "Dean come on." Bobby tried again. When he got no response from the younger hunter he sunk back down into his chair letting out a sigh.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam woke up his mind was fuzzy _Why am I outside_ he thought. He sat up slowly _Wasn't I in the basement in that house?_ Sam tuned his head. In front of him was a head stone. _I'm laying on a grave? _Sam thought. He squinted tyring to get his eyes to a focus so he could read the name. Finally he could make out the words Sam's blood ran cold, he was sure his heart actually stopped beating for a second. Dean Winchester the head stone read. "Dean…"

Sam shook his head trying to clear it. He squeezed his eyes tight sure he was dreaming or something and that when he opened them he'd be back in the basement or in the Impala or in a crappy motel room and that Dean would be there smiling and joking like usual. But when Sam opened his eyes he was still staring a the marble headstone. Sam stood, he examined his side where the glass had gone through but there wasn't even a scratch. Sam looked around. He was in a cemetery, there were rows and rows of graves as far as the eye could see. _This can't be real. Your dreaming, well at least I think your dreaming. You have to be dreaming because if your not then Dean's de… gone._ Tears burned at the corners of Sam's eyes. "Wake up!" Sam yelled out loud. But he didn't. Sam wasn't sure what was going on. He crumpled down on his knees and rested his head on the cool marble of Dean's head stone.

"I told you couldn't Sammy." Dean's voice came from behind.

Sam sucked in a breath and turned getting up onto his feet. Dean was standing at the foot of the grave hunched over with his hands shoved into his pockets of his leather jacket. He looked at Sam through sad eyes.

"Couldn't what?" Sam whispered.

"Save me." Dean answered simply.

Sam shook his head one tear escaped and slid down his cheek. _I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming_ Sam kept repeating over and over to himself. _But why does it feel so real, the breeze on my face, the ground under my feet._ _Dean standing in front of me._ "How? When? I-I don't get it." Sam said voice cracking._ We were in Wisconsin, weren't we, maybe that was the dream._ Sam thought.

"My time was up. That was all. You'll be OK Sammy. You just have to let me go."

Sam shook his heads vigorously. And threw himself into Dean's embrace. Dean felt solid and real. Dean held Sam tight for a few minutes. "I've got to go now Sam" Dean said letting go and stepping away from his brother.

"Dean, no please…" Sam pleaded tears streaming down his face.

A burning red circle appeared around Dean. Dean smiled, but his eyes were shining with tears. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean whispered before he faded away.

Sam stood still "No." He fell down on his knees where Dean had been standing a few seconds before. The ground was still hot under Sam's hands _hot with hell fire_.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby had just stepped out to get a cup of coffee. As he re-entered the room Sam started to mumble too.

" Dean." Sam was calling out his bothers name just had Dean had a few minutes earlier.

Bobby set his coffer down on the bedside table and rested his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Time to wake up now Sam, Dean's right here open your eyes so you can see him."

Sam didn't respond. Bobby sat down in the seat with his coffee and tried to drink it. _It's awful_ Bobby thought as he sipped the hot liquid.

A few minutes had passed when Sam started to mumble again breaking Bobby out of his own worried thoughts.

"Dean, no please…" Sam said clearly.

Bobby got up to try and rouse Sam from his unconscious state again. Bobby went to put his hand on Sam's shoulder once more and stopped. Instead he reached out and touched Sam's cheek. He was crying in his sleep.

"Sam it's ok, Dean's right here. I'm right here. Everything's Ok."

_What the hell is going on?_ Bobby thought.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam stumbled through the cemetery not caring which direction he was headed, or where he'd end up. Dean was gone. It all felt too real to be a dream. _I failed, I didn't save him. _Sam wanted to die, wanted to throw himself off a cliff, under a car, in front of a train. But he couldn't, he couldn't because then Dean would have gone to Hell for nothing. So Sam was stuck with a pain in his heart so bad it was nearly ripping him apart.

It took Sam a while to realise that he'd left the cemetery and was standing in front of the parked Impala. Sam shook his head. _None of this makes sense. Dean's deal wasn't up yet._ Sam sighed and felt in his jacket pocket for the keys. Surprisingly he had them. Sam unlocked the door and climbed into the drivers seat. Sam hated how it felt in the car with out Dean by his side. The memories from the ordeal with that bastard the trickster played through Sam's head. The sense of hopelessness and loss consumed him like it had for those six months without Dean. Dean had no memory of it but it was burned into Sam's memory forever.

Sam started the Impala the low rumble of her engine filled the silence. Metallica started blaring from the speakers. Sam turned it off. He couldn't listen to that. Not now not ever again. Grief and rage filled Sam. He hit the accelerator and speed from the parking spot without even looking. Horns blared at him, other drivers shouted angrily as they skidded to miss him but Sam didn't care. He ripped the car around the corners. He didn't care where he was going. He was mad. Mad at Dean for making the deal and leaving him all alone. Mad at yellow eyes for doing this to their family in the first place. Mad that Ruby had lied about being able to help Dean. But most of all he was mad at himself. Mad that he'd failed, that he'd broken his promise to save Dean. He was mad because Dean had always looked after him, protected him, sacrificed everything for him and still Sam couldn't save him.

Sam was driving along a winding dirt road now. He was driving so fast the trees on the sides of the road where nothing more then a blur. Sam didn't care he pushed down on the accelerator harder, pushed the car to go faster, faster…. Suddenly out of nowhere a pothole appeared on the road, it was big. Sam didn't see it in time to swerve. The Impala hit it at full speed. Sam lost control of the car, it spun of the road and flipped slamming into a giant tree. The Impalas crumpled body rested on it's side. Sam's mind was fuzzy. "No," he croaked "I killed Dean's baby." Blood poured from his head, down his face. Sam fumbled trying to get out of the car but he was stuck, the drivers side was on the ground and he was wedged between his seat and the steering wheel. The car caught fire. Sam struggled harder trying to get free. _I can't die, Dean went to hell for me. I have to get out so I can find away to save Dean. If you die Dean will be left to burn forever._ All these thoughts raced through Sam's head as he struggled to break free. **Ca boom **the car exploded into a ball of fire…

* * *

**Please review. It makes me so happy.**


	6. Decisions

A/N: Thankyou to every one that has been reading my story. Thank you so much to everyone that has been leaving me reviews. Feedback is always welcome.

A/N2: Also to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter I'm so sorry if I didn't answer your review. Sometimes I read them and don't have enough time to answer straight away but this time I can't remember if I answered or not. So please keep reviewing and I'll make sure to answer everyone this time.

**

* * *

**

**Decisions**

Sam was driving along a winding dirt road now. He was driving so fast the trees on the sides of the road where nothing more then a blur. Sam didn't care he pushed down on the accelerator harder, pushed the car to go faster, faster…. Suddenly out of nowhere a pothole appeared on the road, it was big. Sam didn't see it in time to swerve. The Impala hit it at full speed. Sam lost control of the car, it spun of the road and flipped slamming into a giant tree. The Impalas crumpled body rested on it's side. Sam's mind was fuzzy. "No," he croaked "I killed Dean's baby." Blood poured from his head, down his face. Sam fumbled trying to get out of the car but he was stuck, the drivers side was on the ground and he was wedged between his seat and the steering wheel. The car caught fire. Sam struggled harder trying to get free. _I can't die, Dean went to hell for me. I have to get out so I can find away to save Dean. If you die Dean will be left to burn forever._ All these thoughts raced through Sam's head as he struggled to break free. **Ca boom **the car exploded into a ball of fire…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam shot up in the hospital bed gasping for breath. Bobby who had been dozing in a chair woke up startled and moved quickly to Sam's side.

"Sam hey your awake."

Sam glanced at Bobby, eyes wide. Then his eyes darted around the hospital room taking in his surroundings. "I couldn't do it, break the deal," Sam sobbed "Dean…I crashed the Impala, Dean's dead, I didn't save him." Sam said voice filled with panic and grief.

"Hey, hey, Dean's fine." Bobby moved so Sam could see Dean laying in the bed next to him.

Relief washed through Sam. _It was a dream, a nightmare. I'm in the hospital because of the glass not a car crash._

Sam went to climb out of bed to stand at Dean's side "Arr." Sam said as pain ripped through his side. Sam scrunched up his face and waited for the pain to settle into a dull ach. Then he tried to stand again.

"No way boy." Bobby said resting his hand on Sam's shoulder and trying to ease Sam back down on the bed.

"I have to make sure he's okay, Bobby please." Sam said flashing Bobby those hurt puppy dog eyes.

"No you need to rest, you've just had surgery you idgit."

"Bobby just for a minute, I'll let you help me, I-I just need to be near him." Sam said still giving Bobby the puppy dog eyes.

Bobby stood silent thinking. _I should just say no, but Sam's stubborn and if he wants to get out of bed, he'll get out of bed, probably the second I leave the room and hurt himself more._ "Fine." Bobby said using a tone so Sam would know just how much he didn't want to let him do this.

Bobby helped Sam move so his legs were dangling off the bed and very gently helped Sam to stand. With one arm around Bobby and the other on the IV stand Sam inched closer to Dean. He felt faint at the effort but he couldn't show it he just had to get close to Dean, even if only for a minute. Sam felt shaky from walking the four steps to Dean's side and was glad for Bobby's support.

Dean looked pale and still, too still. Dean was rarely still for more then a few minutes at a time, even when sleeping he had a tendency to move around a lot. Sam didn't like it at all, _Dean shouldn't be still he should be full of energy and bouncing off the walls._ Sure Dean had been knocked unconscious before but this time it was really getting to Sam, after that dream all he wanted to see was Dean's green eyes sparkling with amusement, a grin on his face. Sam unhooked his arm from Bobby letting go off the support he needed because he had to touch Dean just to make sure he was real. Bobby steadied Sam holding onto his shoulders. Sam reached out and gently stroked his brothers cheek.

"Dean, Dean you gotta wake up now. I'm awake, and I'm sure there are some really hot nurses here for you to flirt with. Dean."

Dean didn't answer and Sam moved his hand resting it over Dean's. Tears started to well in Sam's eyes. "What happened to him? What did the doctors say?" Sam asked Bobby with out turning his head, without taking is his gaze away from his brother.

He banged is head a few times as far as the doctors can tell, he's okay we just got to wait till he wakes up."

Sam nodded "But he **will **wake up." Sam said, emphasis on the will, so glad that it hadn't been an if.

"Yeah that's what the doctor said."

"Good." Sam said.

"Okay back to bed." Bobby told Sam."

"No Bobby I just…" Sam started to protest.

"But nothin." Bobby said turning Sam away from Dean gently.

Sam wanted to fight against Bobby, to stay where Dean was within his reach, but he just didn't have the energy, he was starting to feel drowsy again and his side was hurting so he let Bobby guide him back to the bed. Sam eased himself down under the blankets and rested his head side ways on the pillow so he could see Dean. Bobby noticed that Sam was grimacing in pain but trying to hide it. _Knew I shouldn't have let you up_.

"I'm going to get a doctor to come check on you."

"I'm…"

"No your not fine, and you just woke up so a doctor needs to check you out and adjust you pain medication. Just don't ell em I let you out of bed, they don't like me much around here I don't think." Bobby said smiling as he as he left the room.

A small smile played on Sam's lips_ leave it to Bobby to stir up trouble._

A few minutes later a different doctor and a nurse came to check on Sam, they said he was doing well and gave him some more pain medication. Within minutes Sam was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Don't fight it just rest Sam." Bobby's voice sounded far away.

"Can't, gotta watch Dean." Sam mumbled eyes opening and closing as he fought the urge just to let them close.

"Dean's fine, I'm here I'll watch out for both of ya."

"Can't…" Sam mumbled as he's eyes drifted shut. This time they didn't open and as Sam's breathing evened out Bobby knew he had gone back to sleep.

"I'll watch out for ya both." Bobby said again to the younger hunters.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stared blankly at the wall in front of him where Sam had been a few minutes before. _Why did I do this to Sam, all my life everything I've ever done was for Sam, but selling my soul, it wasn't. Sam gets to live but he'll be alone, I won't be there to look after him. Sam get's to live but he'll be in pain. I knew when I did it I wasn't really doing it for Sam, I told Sam that myself, that I knew it was selfish, but didn't I deserve to do something for me. No I don't not when it's hurting Sam so much, not when it's going to haunt him for the rest of his life. And now D day is getting closer and I'm getting scared of course I don't want to go to hell. It's just I couldn't live without my little brother, except for those years he was at college, we've never been apart and at least then I could secretly watch him, make sure he was okay, know he was happy. It's girly but Sam is everything to me, he's my whole world._ Dean let the tears slide slowly down his cheeks, he was alone no one could see him crying. In that moment Dean decided _I need to find Sam and when I do I'm going to let him find a way to break my deal. I won't fight him on it any more. I'm not going to leave him…_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was propped up with pillows trying to look through a magazine Bobby had got him. It had been days and still Dean wasn't awake. The doctors said that he was fine, that he would wake up when he was ready, that they had cases like this before and usually it meant that the mind could be trying to sort through something. Sam was getting impatient, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to hear Dean's voice. Bobby was out getting some food. Sam tossed the magazine aside climbed out of bed. His side was healing slowly but still hurt. He pulled a chair as close to Dean's bed as he could and sat down. Sam took Dean's hand into his own and squeezed wishing Dean would squeeze back or open his eyes or even make a noise. "Dean please wake up, you wasting time, you don't have that much left and I don't care what you say I'm getting you out of this deal. I'll find a way." Sam was still hurting from the dream and from the tricksters game. He could still feel the excruciating pain that came from the loss of his brother so no matter what it took Sam had decided he was saving Dean.

Sam kept hold of Dean's hand and looked to the window. Praying silently in his head for Dean to wake up.

"Dude, why are we holding hands." Came Dean's weak voice.

"Dean!" Sam said happily.

"Are you okay, how do you feel, I'll get the doctor." Sam said talking quickly rising out of the chair.

"Hey hold up a minute," Dean said voice croaky from lack of use. "I want to tell you something."

Sam sat back down to listen to Dean.

"Sammy…I-I don't want to go to hell…"

* * *

Okay so there it is please, please review, let me know what you think.

There will probably be only one more chapter I think.


	7. Now I will fight…

A/N: Thankyou to every one that has been reading my story. Thank you so much to everyone that has been leaving me reviews. Feedback is always welcome.

**

* * *

**

**Now I will fight…**

Sam slid back down in the plastic chair silently, waiting for Dean to continue.

"I know I've been fighting you, not wanting you to break my deal but that's only because the cross road demon said that if I tried to get out of it you'd die too, not because I want to die. Because I don't. I defiantly don't want to go to hell, but I just couldn't live without you Sam. It hurt too much, so I acted without thinking about what it would mean for you in the end." Dean said looking at Sam through sad eyes.

_What about you Dean, what it mean's for you at the end, you've got to stop putting me before your self like you don't count or something _Sam thought, but he stayed silent, he wasn't sure f Dean was finished. It was so hard to get Dean to talk about breaking the deal so Sam didn't want to interrupt him. Finally when Sam was sure Dean wasn't going to say anything else Dean began talking again.

"I want to find away that will save us both."

Sam smiled "Okay, will find a way."

The brothers shared a smile.

"Dean," Sam asked wanting answers while Dean seemed to be in a talking mood. "Why did you change your mind?"

Dean looked away from Sam and stared up at the ceiling. "I-I don't want to leave you." Dean said so softly Sam almost missed it.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. Dean continued to stare at the ceiling his own eyes watery, knowing if he tuned to look at Sam right now they would over flow.

"Dean!" Bobby said loudly as he entered the room. "Your awake, how ya feeling." Bobby walked to the side of Dean's bed, getting the feeling he'd interrupted a moment between the brothers.

Dean blinked his eyes a few times to get rid of the tears before tuning his head to look at Bobby.

"Yeah, good, head hurts a bit." Dean replied with a smile.

"I'll get a doctor." Bobby said and left the room.

"How's your side?" Dean asked Sam.

"It's good, got another scar but what's new."

"How'd we get out?" Dean asked as the events that led up to being in the hospital came back to him.

"Um, Bobby said Ruby found us."

"Ruby." Dean said shocked.

"She's saved us before Dean I don't know why your always so surprised."

"Sam, I just don't trust her…"

"But Dean…"Sam started.

"Sam listen I know she's helped us, but she's a demon and I just have this feeling it's all some big ruse."

Sam looked down "I know she's a demon. I don't want to trust her but I'm starting too, I just think she's useful to have around."

"Sam, just-just be careful okay, please." Dean almost begged.

"I will." Sam answered.

Bobby and an older male doctor entered the room, the doctor asked Dean some questions and when he was finished checking him out he told the three men that Dean would be fine, but that he should stay in one more night just to be safe. The doctor also checked over Sam and gave him the green light to leave tomorrow as well.

"I'm starving." Dean said after the doctor left.

Sam laughed. "Well you haven't eaten in days."

"I'll go gets us something to eat." Bobby offered.

"I want pie." Dean said moving to sit up in the bed.

Bobby laughed "Of course you do." Bobby left the room.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam called out as he helped Dean to adjust the bed so he could sit up comfortably.

Sam sat back down "Did you dream, while you were out?" Sam asked thinking back to his vivid awful dream.

Dean was silent for a few seconds before answering "Na, I just remember being stuck in the basement, you unconscious and bleeding everywhere and then waking up here." Dean lied.

"You?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah the same." Sam lied back.

"Don't go doing that again." Dean added.

"What bleeding?" Sam asked smirking.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

" I'll try Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes knowing in this business it would be highly unlikely not too.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled, he was starting to feel sleepy.

"Jerk." Sam said back.

* * *

So that's the end. Short and Sweet.

Hope everyone enjoyed the story.

As always I love reviews.


End file.
